SENTIMIENTOS
by leilani-z
Summary: ¡TERCERA Y ULTIMA PARTE ARRIBA! Que es lo que piensa Sesshoumaru acerca de Rin en un momento de privacidad para ella?... mal sumary, solo basta decir que contiene LEMON...SesshXRin
1. Sentimientos

**"Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (desafortunadamente u.u)"**

**"Este es un oneshot que abarca el punto de vista de Rin, cuando ya es una joven y se encuentra con sensaciones desconocidas para ella, siendo descubierta por Sesshoumaru en un momento de privacidad... sólo cabe decir que contiene lemon... disfrutenlo!! "**

**Los pensamientos de Rin estan en cursivas y entre comillas.**

**...**

**Sentimientos **

**--**

- Ahhhh, que relajante es darse un baño en un lago como este, en especial cuando es de noche… Espero que Sesshoumaru-sama no se de cuenta de mi ausencia, aunque no me he alejado demasiado como para que se preocupe – silencio por unos segundos, fija su mirada en la luna llena que se deja ver en aquella noche tranquila – _"Hoy se cumplen 8 años desde que Sesshomaru-sama me revivió con la espada Tenseiga _(N/A: mmm creo que Rin tenia 8 cuando conoció a Sesshoumaru, por lo tanto ahora tiene 16, si no es así, corríjanme… jejeje)_, años en los que he llegado a entender su forma de ser, a saber en que momento es que se encuentra enfadado y cuando es feliz, a pesar de que nunca lo demuestra abiertamente… mmm, aunque en los últimos meses algo ha estado pasando con él, cada vez es menos frecuente que me deje acompañarlo en sus viajes de reconocimiento, y eso me preocupa… tal vez piense que le estorbo después de todo yo solo soy una simple humana…"_ – lanzando un suspiro se acerco a la orilla de aquel lago y se sentó ahí, colocando su hermoso y largo cabello azabache ocultando sus pechos dejando su espalda desnuda y sus pies dentro del lago – …humana, ¿será por eso? – _"… tal vez tenga miedo de que algo malo me suceda o que conozca a alguien o… o… a quien quiero engañar él odia a los humanos, y posiblemente a mi también… si me dejo estar a su lado todo este tiempo es porque yo le ayudo con ah-uh y algunas labores del castillo… después de todo fui yo quien lo siguió a él y no él quien me pidió acompañarlo…"_ – fijando su mirada ahora triste en el reflejo del lago – _"… aunque me salvo muchas veces del peligro cuando niña, es por eso que siempre le pido acompañarlo, porque me siento segura a su lado, siento que mientras él este conmigo nada malo me sucederá o que si me llegasen a secuestrar no sentiré temor, pues se que él llegará a salvarme… siempre me a causado tantas emociones el estar cerca de Sesshoumaru-sama, desde el día que lo vi en aquel bosque herido en vez de sentir miedo me lleno el sentimiento de regocijo y cuando me hablo preguntando por mi estado, después de que los aldeanos me golpearon, me sentí inmensamente feliz y cuando me revivió supe que ya no podría separarme de su lado, pues me sentí agradecida por saber que a alguien le importaba aunque sea un poco… y mientras pasaba el tiempo, e fui dando cuenta que ya no sólo era agradecimiento lo que sentía por él… realmente comencé a quererlo, con cada ocasión en la que me rescataba de cualquier peligro aquel sentimiento fue creciendo tanto que hoy en día, siento como mi pecho se inunda de calidez cada vez que lo veo y que entre más cerca estoy de ciento como en la boca del estomago se me forma un nudo… pero también he llegado a notar una extraña sensación en mi vientre cuando en me roza o toca mi piel por mínimo que sea… y esto no se que sea… me siento confundida por esta cantidad de emociones, no se lo que puedan significar… pero de lo que realmente si estoy segura es que no es nada malo y que me agrada…pero él no me deja estar a su lado y yo quisiera…"_ – quisiera estar con él siempre – susurro en voz baja y girando nuevamente su vista al cielo fue que se dio cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, así que decidió que ya era el momento de retirarse.

Estaba por tomar una manta que llevaba con ella para terminar de secar su cabello cuando sintió y vio una mano con garras detener su brazo, y aunque primero sintió miedo inundar su ser, cuando giro su cabeza hacia atrás de ella y vio a Sesshoumaru la inundo la tranquilidad, para después de sólo una milésima de segundo sentirse avergonzada, sentimiento visible en su rostro por aquel sonrojo tan notorio que había aparecido tan repentinamente, razón por la cual dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

- Se-Sesshoumaru-sama… - pronuncio quedamente - ¿Qué esta haciendo? – pregunto cuando sintió como es que la mano de amo que tenia sostenido su brazo, se fue deslizando lenta y suavemente, tocando con la yema de los dedos la piel que había en el trayecto hasta llegar al hombro de ella, sintiendo escalofríos por aquel toque, también fue inundada por aquella sensación tan extraña y nueva para ella…

La mano tomo su delicadamente la barbilla y haciendo un poco de presión logro que ella lo mirara a los ojos, fijando una mirada marrón en una… ¿dorada?... no la mirada de aquel hermoso ser de cabello plateado y de rostro tan frió como el hielo ya no poseía unos ojos con un dorado limpio, ahora aquella mirada poseía motes de color rojo, como cada vez que él se convertía en aquel poderoso demonio perro… ¿acaso estaba furioso por haberse alejado del campamento sin pedir su permiso?, ¿se sentiría furioso por no haber regresado rápidamente?, ¿o acaso sería el hecho de no hacer caso a la advertencia de no alejarse del campamento por las noches?, no tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando en sus pensamientos pues una calidez ajena a su cuerpo rodeo sus labios… sintiéndose realmente sorprendida cuando noto que lo que le daba aquella sensación de calor eran los labios de su amo, siendo solamente un pequeño roce en un principio, que con el paso de un par de segundos llego a convertirse en un beso totalmente demandante, sintió entonces como es que, aun sin responder a aquella caricia, toda ella fue girada para quedar sentada entre las piernas de su amo mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y continuaba moviendo sus labios exigentes sobre los suyos, y después de tan solo unos segundos en los cuales se dio cuenta de la situación y de lo que aquello le hacia sentir, fue que comenzó a devolver el beso, con movimientos torpes pero tratando de imitar en algo a su amo, quien al sentir que le era devuelta la caricia apretó un poco más el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo, y haciendo que su lengua tocara los labios de la mujer; ella tensándose solo un momento decidió darle el permiso solicitado abriendo sus labios y dientes, y fue que el beso se intensifico realmente, uniéndose ya no solo labios sino también lenguas , creando una danza secreta e intima entre ellos, haciendo que el calor aumentara en sus cuerpos, fue que ella rodeo con sus manos el cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella para sentir aun más aquel musculoso torso, que muchas veces fue su refugio en las noches frías de invierno. Pero así como todo tiene un principio también tiene un final, y el de este beso tuvo que llegar en el momento en que ella comenzó a sentir los efectos de la falta de aire, así que haciendo acopio de la fuerza que tenía logro separar, no sin dificultad, su rostro del de Sesshoumaru… quien al verse privado de aquellos labios procedió a poseer aquel hermoso y blanco cuello que se presentaba ante su vista, mientras que sus manos se hacían camino en el cuerpo de ella, la derecha moviéndose en la espalda y la izquierda acariciando la pantorrilla derecha de la mujer.

El aire que hubiera recuperado en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que obtuvo, se esfumo en el momento en que sintió aquellas caricias en su cuerpo, que sin ser realmente dadas en una parte intima de su cuerpo, si demostraban delicadeza y sensualidad, logrando con eso que soltara el aire de golpe y sintiendo como en su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura, y el sentir los labios de su amo besando, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo su cuello, la llenaba de unos escalofríos placenteros, que lo único que hacían era que perdiera la noción del tiempo de los actos realizados por ambos… y entonces, por fin después de mucho tiempo en silencio, logro escuchar la voz de él, lejana, ronca y suave…

- … Rin… sabes delicioso...

Y fue lo único que escucho antes de sentir como era colocada de espaldas al suelo y sus labios nuevamente atacados por los de su amo, de la misma forma salvaje y desenfrenada que mostrara antes… y nuevamente lo rodeo por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello plateado, haciéndole caricias que lo enardecían y de pronto sintió como es que él se colocaba sobre ella, notando como sus pechos tocaban en esta ocasión la piel calida del pecho del él… y nuevamente sorprendiéndose, pero esta vez por el hecho de que aquello no le desagradaba ni la cohibía, sino más bien la hacia sentir de maravilla, feliz y envuelta de calidez… desde hace meses que se había preguntado como es que seria el torso de aquel hermoso ser sin que ninguna prenda estuviese cubriéndola, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de sentirla, pues sus ojos en ese momento se encintraban cerrados disfrutando de las placenteras emociones que nacían dentro de su cuerpo y no tenía intención de abrirlos, por lo cual dirigió sus manos suavemente del cuello, para pasarlas suavemente hacia el frente y tocar los marcados músculos del abdomen y deslizándolas por los costados hacia la espalada de él, al mismo tiempo que sentía como una de las manos de su amo se posicionaba en uno de sus pechos, apretándolo con un poco de fuerza al principio y después llenándolo de caricias; así como sentía como la otra mano pasaba suavemente sus garras por la sensible piel se sus piernas, subiendo y bajando… y sin previo aviso él rompió el beso y se dirigió hacia el pecho que había estimulado con su mano, para comenzar a estimularlo con su boca, tomando en primer lugar el pezón rosado, saboreándolo con la lengua… y notando la dureza de este se dedico a succionarlo y morderlo, tratando de no dañarlo demasiado, sin llegar a lograrlo por completo… pero que causaban en ella que arqueara su espalda hacia él y soltara profundos gemidos en un intento de retener aun más aire dentro de sus pulmones… perdida dentro de aquella marea de sensaciones no se percato del movimiento que aquella mano que se encontraba en su pierna, para dirigirse aun más arriba, justo en medio de sus pierdas, para tocarla íntimamente, solo fue conciente de aquel acto cuando sintió un pequeño dolor en aquella parte de su cuerpo causado por la intromisión de uno de los dedos de él en ella, pero cuando comenzó a moverlo en un ritmo de adentro hacia fuera lo único que pudo sentir fue placer… no estaba segura de lo que estaban haciendo, pero sabia que él no la dañaría y que aquello estaba bien, mientras fuera con él todo estaba bien.

Siguieron con aquel ritual de caricias compartidas entre ambos durante varios minutos más, hasta que en determinado momento Sesshoumaru la giro para dejarla boca abajo, la hizo posicionarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, y con una de sus manos separando aun mas las piernas… sintió como se recargaba sobre de ella y como es que algo duro, grueso y calido comenzaba a introducirse en ella lentamente en un principio, causándole una punzada de dolor y placer, notando como la mano derecha de su amo tomaba posesión nuevamente de uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra se encontraba sosteniendo parte del peso de él, así como llego a sentir sus labios recorrer la espalda, hombros y cuellos, haciendo con ello que fuese envuelta nuevamente por el placer, y en un punto donde estaba segura que ya no habría dolor, fue que sintió como una punzada recorría todo su cuerpo desde el punto de su unión, lanzando un grito de dolor y soltando lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, queriendo escapar de aquel dolor y siéndole imposible por las manos de su amo que ahora la sujetaban de las caderas, manteniéndola en esa posición y ella sin otro remedio tuvo que permanecer ahí, dejando que su torso cayera al suelo, sin que sus brazos pudieran sostenerla por más tiempo…

Y mientras las lagrimas caían, fue que sintió nuevamente las caricias de aquellas manos y labios que tanto amaba… porque si, en los momentos en que la besaba y acariciaba, llego a descubrir que aquel sentimiento que inundaba su ser desde hacia ya un tiempo, sólo podía ser llamado amor… lo amaba a pesar de que nunca demostraba abiertamente sus emociones, lo amaba aun con aquellas muertes causadas por él, lo amaba a pesar del desprecio que podía sentir por ella y lo amaba sin importar que llegara a utilizarla… sabia que aunque le había causado dolor con aquel acto tan repentino y de que posiblemente se lo siguiera causando con sus miradas y desprecios, no dejaría de amarlo… y de pronto se dio cuenta de que él comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo, esta vez causándole placer; primero lentamente y momentos más tarde con más velocidad, golpeándose duramente contra ella, deslizándose cada vez con mayor facilidad y entregándole sensaciones aun más placenteras que las anteriores, haciéndole gritar su nombre, y escuchando como él decía el suyo, hasta que en un momento sintió como una fuerza extraña y nueva acumulada en su vientre se liberaba, causando en ella que todo su cuerpo se tensara y su vista se perdiera, lanzando un grito aun más fuerte que los anteriores al mismo tiempo que sentía un pinchazo en el lado derecho de su cuello y un liquido caliente inundaba su cuerpo, ocasionándole con ello más placer del que ya sentía.

Desplomándose completamente en el suelo, sólo puso sentir el peso de su amo sobre el suyo sudoroso y caliente, tratando de recuperar el aliento entre jadeos, al igual que ella… sintiendo de igual forma como un brazo de él la mantenía rodeada de su cintura mientras el otro acariciaba suavemente su cabello… y después de varios minutos en esa posición, percibió como Sesshoumaru se retiraba de encima de ella para acomodarse a su lado, mirándola con aquellos ojos que habían vuelto a ser dorados, fue un instante el que mantuvieron unidas sus miradas y después sin esperar nada de él, ella solamente sonrió tiernamente y susurrando un dulce 'Te amo' se acomodo en su pecho, solo para quedarse dormida instantes después, sin saber ni preguntar las razones de aquellos, sólo sabiendo que ella ahora era completamente de él y que así sería por mucho tiempo, pues era lo que su corazón y la mirada de él le decían…

--

**"Bueno aquí acaba este corto momento... tal vez más adelante haga una continuación pero desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru, pues creo que el comportamiento de él no se explica aquí... pero bueno, espero que haber tomado gran parte de la escencia de Rin y Sesshoumaru, y que les haya agradado... nos vemos"**

**--**


	2. SentimientosSesshoumaru

**"Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (desafortunadamente u.u)"**

**"Esta es la continuación de Sentimientos, prácticamente la trama es la misma que en la primera parte, sólo que siendo visto desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru... sólo cabe decir que contiene lemon... "**

**Bueno, heme aquí de nueva cuenta con vida, jejejeje… he estado un poquitín ocupada y pues apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru… disculpen a aquellos que han estado deseando esta parte… y por supuesto agradezco a Misery Tonks y Atori-chan por sus Reviews... (Debo de admitir que le sienta a uno muy bien el recibir ese tipo de comentarios n.n) Solo espero no defraudarles y que les guste esta historia como la anterior.**

_"Los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru están en cursivas y entre comillas."_

**Ahora si, que comience la historia... **

-.-

**Sentimientos - SESSHOUMARU**

-

_"¿Adonde irá a estas horas de la noche?"_ – fue lo que pensó en el momento en que, aun con los ojos cerrados, percibió como su protegida se alejaba del lugar del campamento, no le llamo o hizo movimiento alguno para que se detuviera, sólo la dejo alejarse – _"Mientras mis sentidos no dejen de percibirla, todo estará bien… aunque, pensándolo bien será mejor ir tras ella y castigarla, después de todo ella me prometió no alejarse de mi lado durante las noches…"_ – y siendo esa la decisión tomada, abrió los ojos y levantándose se dispuso a seguir su aroma, el cual le llegaba a su sensible nariz llamándolo, como la comida llama a un hambriento. Durante el camino hacia Rin, Sesshoumaru comenzó a ser asaltado por los pensamientos y sensaciones que había estado enviando al fondo de su ser durante los últimos meses.

_"¿Por qué es que ella me provoca esto?, es inconcebible que una simple humana me atraiga, después de todo ¿qué es lo que tiene de especial?_", confuso y molesto por aquella situación, otro pensamiento salto rápidamente en consecuencia… "_Toda ella es especial, ¿acaso no te parece de admirar que nunca tenga miedo cuando alguien intenta dañarla?, ¿Qué no haya sentido temor cuando te conoció aquel día en el bosque?, incluso ¿no te parece especial, aquel aroma a flores, tan natural en ella?, pero sobretodo ¿la madures de su cuerpo no es acaso más sublime de lo que cualquier Youkai hembra podría llegar a poseer?_" y ese ultimo pensamiento no pudo refutarlo, ya que si lo hubiese intentado, habría sido rápidamente contradicho por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Por haber estado tan absorto en aquellos pensamientos no se percato del momento en que había llegado a aquel lago que habían visto minutos antes de detenerse, lugar donde se detuvo Rin, quien en el instante en que Sesshoumaru fijaba su mirada comenzó a desvestirse, quedando totalmente desnuda ante la mirada dorada de él, sin percatarse de aquella presencia se introdujo dentro del agua, sacando a su visitante de aquel ensimismamiento en el que había caído. Notando de que ella nadaba feliz en aquel lago Sesshoumaru decidió que lo mejor era castigarla después, y dejarla en la privacidad de la noche que fuera feliz por unos instantes, _"Sin embargo, no puedo dejarla sola, podría ser atacada..."_, fue la razón que se dio a si mismo para no alejarse de Rin y abandonar aquella hermosa visión que se le regalaba, así que sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y evitando alejarse demasiado, tomo asiento en el suelo detrás de unos matorrales, que le dejaban ver perfectamente a su protegida, y se dispuso a esperar a que ella saliese del agua. Y entonces la escucho, ella había dejado de nadar para solo mantenerse a flote, ensimismada en sus pensamientos había pronunciado unas palabras:

- Ahhhh, que relajante es darse un baño en un lago como este, en especial cuando es de noche… Espero que Sesshoumaru-sama no se de cuenta de mi ausencia, aunque no me he alejado demasiado como para que se preocupe – un silencio le siguió, mientras notaba como ella fijaba su vista en el cielo en aquella noche tranquila, se pregunto en lo que estaría pensando… esperaba y deseaba que fuese en él, en ese momento de dio el lujo de mirar aquel rostro joven, sin manchas y blanca, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta la infinidad de tiempo que ella había permanecido caminando bajo el sol… y observándola supo que era verdad, toda ella era hermosa, y la escucho lanzando un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla de aquel lago, viendo como salía de el y se sentaba al borde, colocando su hermoso y largo cabello azabache frente a su torso, dejando a su vista la espalda desnuda – …humana, ¿será por eso? – la escucho vagamente decir aquello, pues la visión de la piel de ella comenzaba a afectarle sobremanera, pero aun así no se atrevía a acercarse, temiendo en parte un rechazo de ella, sin embargo no estaba tan ajeno a la realidad, pues noto como ella bajaba la mirada, concentrándola en la imagen que se reflejaba en el lago, sabia que ella estaba pensando en algo importante, siempre lo hacía en aquellos momentos en que creía estaba sola, pero lo que no sabía es a que dirección se dirigían, a que persona… _"Sólo espero, que no este pensando en ningún otro macho… porque si es así, el día que descubra quien es no me detendré en matarlo… se ve tan hermosa con él agua deslizándose por sobre su cuerpo, mostrándome sólo a mí la visión más etérea que jamás pudiera existir…nadie más podrá disfrutar nunca de ella, no importa cuanto se esfuercen yo no aceptare que se le acerquen"_ pensó él de manera posesiva, siendo inconciente de que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar con la visión que se le presentaba, _"Que importa si es humana, ella es la más perfecta de la mujeres que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida"_ aceptó en un momento de 'debilidad' rindiéndose ante aquellos sentimientos y deseos que sentía por aquella joven mujer que era su protegida, y fue ahí cuando la escucho decir una cosa más, que lo puso realmente celoso - quisiera estar con él siempre – fue sólo un susurro en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para él… _"ella ha estado pensando en alguien, en un…hombre"_ pensó con desprecio en el momento en que ella alzaba la vista nuevamente al cielo, y sin pensarlo demasiado se fue acercando silenciosamente a ella, con un solo objetivo en la mente; no permitir que ella se quede con aquel otro, porqué si, eso es lo que ella había dicho, pero no la dejaría ir, antes de eso ella sería suya… completamente, ya no pensaba en el rechazo que podría darle Rin, ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias que podría acarrear lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo sabía que ella se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida y que si se alejaba de su lado él dedicaría el resto de su vida a dejarse vencer por la tristeza.

Mientas se acercaba a ella, noto que trataba de alcanzar una manta, seguramente con la intensión de secarse completamente y regresar al campamento, pero actuando rápido terminó con la distancia que los separaba colocándose a su altura y deteniendo el brazo de ella en el momento en que estaba por tomar aquella manta. Al momento en que lo hizo noto como el pulso de ella se aceleraba y su olor cambiaba rápidamente al de miedo, pero en cuanto ella giro su cabeza hacia su dirección, toda ella entro en un estado tranquilidad, que no duro demasiado pues inmediatamente pudo ver como es que su rostro adquiría un rojo intenso y su vista era dirigida al suelo, demostrando con ello la vergüenza que sentía al saberse desnuda frente a él.

- Se-Sesshoumaru-sama… - la escucho pronunciar en el mismo instante en que comenzaba a proporcionarle caricias por el brazo que aun sostenía, sintiendo la piel suave y tersa, tan delicada, que tenía cierto temor a lastimarla con sus garras, deslizándola lenta y suavemente hasta llegar al hombro. - ¿Qué esta haciendo? – preguntó ella en el recorrido, pero no contesto, sintiendo como la piel que tocaba se erizaba y percibiendo aquel nuevo aroma en ella, tan excitante y provocador.

La tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y haciendo un poco de presión logro que ella lo mirara a los ojos, fijando aquella hermosa mirada marrón en la suya... contemplando abiertamente aquel rostro tan perfecto para él, pero en especial aquellos labios que desde hacía tiempo lo incitaban a caer a sus instintos más básicos, en cada palabra pronunciada hacia él, en cada canción entonada, en cada risa, en todas y cada una de las fases que llegaba a tener aquel rostro… y ahora que se le presentaba una verdadera oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, un segundo después de tomada aquella decisión ya se encontraba besando delicadamente los labios de ella, en un acto de reconocerlos y saber la textura y sabor que poseían, pudo percibir la sorpresa que la invadió, pero también noto que ella no lo rechazaba, motivo por el cual segundos después convirtió aquel beso en uno totalmente demandante, degustando completamente aquella boca, sabiendo que aunque ella no hubiese correspondido aun, se estaba entregando a él y las sensaciones que le provocaba, por esa razón y por el hecho de que su excitación estaba tomando rumbos increíblemente altos, fue que tomando delicadamente el cuerpote Rin lo fue girando hasta dejarla sentada entre sus piernas, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos y continuo besándola con aun más exigencia que antes, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad para él notó como es que ella comenzaba a devolver aquel beso, al principio con movimientos algo torpes, comprensibles por su falta de experiencia en esas cuestiones, tratando de imitarlo y aquello le hizo desearla más, el que no lo rechazará y que pasivamente comenzara a corresponderle, unido con aquel delicioso aroma que emanaba de ella, el aroma de la excitación, le estaba volviendo loco, apretando aun más hacia él aquel delicioso cuerpo, haciendo que su lengua saliera al encuentro de aquellos labios, pidiendo silenciosamente el permiso para adentrarse en aquella boca, permiso que le fue concedido de inmediato, iniciando con esto una danza entre aquellos apéndices. Noto como es que el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo aun más de lo que ya estaba, y la sintió rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, acercando aun más sus rostros, y entonces segundos después de que esa danza diera inicio fue cortada en el momento en que ella utilizo cierta fuerza para separarse de aquel beso, Sesshoumaru, decidido a no dar marcha atrás comenzó con proporcionar besos, mordiscos, succiones y lametones en aquel delgado y níveo cuello que se le presentaba a la vista, mientras que sus manos se hacían camino en el cuerpo de ella, la derecha moviéndose en la espalda y la izquierda acariciando la pantorrilla derecha de ella.

Entonces la escucho soltar un profundo suspiro de placer en el momento en que él hacia aquello con toda la sensualidad que podía permitirse dar a alguien… notando como la temperatura de ella subía, así como escalofríos de placer recorrían el cuerpo de ella, lo que hacia que aquel aroma se intensificara en ella, y que sus propios sentidos se volviesen más agudos… notando por fin aquel sabor que siempre le apetecía descifrar en ella; y entonces, después de aquel descubrimiento se dejo llevar por aquel extraño y nuevo sentimiento en él, incitándola con una sola frase a abandonarse completamente a él…

- … Rin… sabes delicioso...

Fue lo único que salio de su boca, lo único que se permitiría decir hasta después de completar aquella unión tan deseada por él…la fue colocando de espaldas al suelo y atacando nuevamente aquellos labios de la misma forma desesperada y salvaje que mostrara antes, ella tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que él, dentro de aquel momento de descontrol, prácticamente se arrancaba la parte superior de su traje, quedando con el pecho descubierto, justo a tiempo de sentir como ella nuevamente volvía a rodearle en cuello enredando sus dedos en su cabello, haciéndole caricias que lo estaban haciendo llegar al limite de su cordura. Colocándose sobre ella noto como es que ambas pieles del torso se rozaban deliciosamente, provocando que una corriente placentera decorriera su cuerpo, para sentir después como es que ella comenzaba a correr aquellas manos por su cuello y pasarlas hacia su pecho, tocando su abdomen y envolviéndolo en un abrazo, aquellas caricias lo incitaron a realizar un acto que había deseado desde en el momento en que vio aquellos senos desnudos, haciendo que su mano se moviera hacia uno de los pechos de ella, lo estrujo con delicadeza en primera instancia y después comenzó a llenarlo de caricias, mientras que la otra mano se ocupaba de recorrer delicadamente con sus garras la piel de sus piernas, deslizándolas hacia arriba y abajo… rompiendo el beso que mantenía con ella, dirigió sus caricias bucales a el pecho que había estado estimulando con la mano, tomando el rosado pezón en sus labios, para después saborearlo con la lengua, notando la dureza de este, comenzó a succionarlo y morderlo, tratando de no dañarlo demasiado, pero fracasando en el intento al notar las pequeñas incisiones provocadas; más sin embargo en lugar de hacer que Rin se sintiese herida o molesta, noto como es que arqueaba su espalda hacia él, soltando profundos gemidos de placer, lo que le dio la oportunidad de dirigir aquella mano que se mantenía en su pierna, hacía en medio de las piernas de ella, tocándola íntimamente, notando la humedad en aquel lugar… humedad que le permitió adentrar uno de sus dedos, en el sitio dedicado a albergar vida, notando como es que ella se tensaba un poco al sentir un dolor, un dolor que fue olvidado en el momento en que comenzó a mover su dedo de dentro hacía afuera, sustituyéndolo por placer…

Aquella situación se alargo por varios minutos, torturándolos a ambos por la necesidad de pertenecerse el uno al otro por completo, así que sin soportar más esta situación, Sesshoumaru giro a Rin boca a bajo, la hizo que se posicionara sobre sus rodillas y manos, mientras con una de sus manos separaba las piernas de ella… recargando su cuerpo sobre el de ella comenzó con la penetración, entrando en ella de forma lenta para no lastimarla aun más… y estimulando sus pechos con una de sus manos, la otra se mantenía sosteniendo gran parte de su peso, y sus labios recorrían la espalda, hombre y cuello de ella, haciendo que el placer la envolviera nuevamente, ocasión que aprovecho para introducirse completamente en ella, provocando un grito y lagrimas de dolor en ella, noto como es que ella quería alejarse, por lo que la tomo fuertemente de las caderas, obligándola a que permaneciera en aquella posición… sabía que si ella en ese momento se retiraba podría ser aun más doloroso, lo mejor era terminar con aquello y hacerla conocer lo que es el placer…

Vio como dejo caer la su torso al suelo, e intuyendo lo doloroso que estaba siendo para ella aquello, se dedico a proporcionar nuevamente caricias con manos y labios… sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquel sentimiento que había nacido en él, aquel sentimiento que se hacia más fuerte al lado de Rin, no era sino otra cosa que amor… sabia que sólo ella había podido romper aquella coraza que lo envolvió desde que había tenido conocimiento de la muerte de su padre, la amaba a pesar de que ella era completamente diferente a él, sin ser una youkai, la amaba como la mujer que era, con las sonrisas, risas, y con el infantilismo que poseía, la amaba como lo que era… aquella niña huérfana que accedió a proteger desde el momento en que la conoció… y nunca dejaría de amarla, fue que decidió que no importaba cuanto le durase aquella felicidad, la aprovecharía al máximo... y sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a moverse dentro de ella, primero lentamente y momentos más tarde con más velocidad, golpeándose duramente contra ella, deslizándose cada vez con mayor facilidad y entregándole sensaciones aun más placenteras que las anteriores, haciéndole gritar su nombre, y diciendo el de ella de igual modo, hasta que en un momento sintió como es que ella se tensaba, escuchándola lanzar un grito aun más fuerte que los anteriores al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el lado derecho de su cuello y le clavaba los colmillos y dejaba toda su esencia en ella, notando como el placer en ella se disparaba completamente.

Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, él sobre de ella, y aunque sabía que su peso podría estar molestando a Rin, él aun no quería interrumpir aquella unión que ahora compartían… nunca había sentido tanto placer como lo había hecho en aquel acto, los latidos acelerados de su corazón y los jadeos que aún salían de su boca, al igual que ella... miró aquella piel que se presentaba debajo suyo, pero en especial aquellas dos pequeñas marcas en la parte derecha del cuello de ella, marcas que ahora la reconocían como su pareja, y aquello le hizo sentir tremendamente bien, así que rodeo con su mano derecha, suavemente la cintura de ella, y con la izquierda acariciaba el sedoso y negro cabello, en un acto increíblemente romántico… _"Sólo tu has podido cambiarme completamente… sólo ante ti y a solas seré un cachorro en busca de la atención de su dueño… pero eso no debes saberlo, porque en el fondo aun tengo miedo, si miedo de que me rechaces cuando sepas lo que esas marcas significan, miedo a que algún día llegues a odiarme y utilices mis propios sentimientos en mi contra, por eso…"_, pensaba Sesshoumaru mientras se retiraba de encima de ella para acomodarse a su lado, clavando su mirada en la de ella, sosteniéndola por lo que le pareció un pequeño instante, cuando vio como es que ella sonreía y susurraba un par de palabras que se grabaron en su cabeza a fuego 'Te amo', las palabras se repetían en su cabeza como una condena, supo que lo que ella decía era verdad, lo notaba en el modo suave de pronunciar las palabras y en la forma tan dulce en que se acomodo sobre su pecho para instantes después quedarse dormida, y por primera vez esbozó una sonrisa real, al momento en que terminaba su pensamiento, _"por eso… por eso es que soy un idiota, y te demostrare mi amor hasta el resto de nuestros días"_. Y finalmente él también decidió dormir, estirando su brazo alcanzo la parte superior de su propio traje, lo coloco sobre sus pieles desnudas y abrazando a Rin cerró los ojos, esperando que el día de mañana y los que siguiesen ella no se separara de su lado…

-.-.-.-.-.-

**POR FIIIIIIN (saltando de alegría, para segundos después recuperar la compostura)... Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no pude evitar imaginarme al siempre frío de Sessh con aquellos pensamientos tan románticos y encantadores… si, ya se que no parece el mismo, pero por esa misma razón todo estuvo resguardado en su mente, y ni siquiera cuando el momento lo requería dijo lo que sentía… yo siempre he creído que muy en el fondo él es así de romántico y siempre le costará demostrarlo con palabras… pero bueno, espero escribir de nueva cuenta muy pronto(aunque lo dudo n.nU, aun tengo una historia que continuar con Inuyasha y Kagome de protagónicos y no la he podido actualizar… se llama 'Marea de Pasiones' para los que les interese), para llevar hasta fin mis proyectos. (Estoy comenzando a pensar en poner un tercer y ultimo capitulo a esta historia… pero eso dependerá de que tan inspirada este y por supuesto de los reviews positivos que me dejen). ¡¡Hasta Pronto!!**

**"Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**  
**Benjamin Franklin**

-

-


	3. Sentimientos Epilogo

**Bueno, jejejeje… (risas nerviosas ) estoy de vuelta con la última parte de este Fanfic… la verdad es que lo he pensado mucho antes de escribirla, pero la ilusión de ver a Sesshoumaru y Rin de esta manera me agrado mucho… les agradezco a todos los que leyeron los dos primeros capítulos y que han tenido la paciencia suficiente para leer el epilogo, así también les doy mis más sinceras gracias a los que eligieron a esta una de sus historias favoritas y a mí como una de sus autoras favoritas. Espero no defraudarlos con esta última entrega de esta historia… **

**.**

**¡¡¡Ahora si disfrútenlo!!!**

.

**Aclaraciones**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, desafortunadamente son propiedad de la magnífica señora Rumiko Takahashi.**

**-blablabla- conversación normal**

"_**blablabla**_**" pensamientos**

**.---- Flash Back ----.**

.

**Sentimientos – Epilogo**

.

Era casi media noche y podemos observar el brillo de una fogata dentro de una cueva, en la cual se aprecia la silueta de un dragón de dos cabezas durmiendo tranquilamente al lado de un pequeño ser verde que abrazaba un bastón. Del otro lado de la cueva podían verse dos espadas y dos mantas vacías, los dueños de aquellos lugares se encontraban alejados de la cueva, entre los árboles del bosque.

- … - ambos se encontraban desnudos bajo el haori blanco de él, ambos tratando de calmar sus respiraciones y el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones… ya había pasado una semana desde aquel primer encuentro nocturno, y cada noche durante ese tiempo aquellos dos se volvían a encontrar… amándose como sólo ellos podían hacerlo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros… semana en la cual terminaron de recorrer las tierras del oeste sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, por lo cual en aquellos momentos todo el grupo se dirigía de regreso al castillo perteneciente a su amo.

- … S-Sesshoumaru-sama… - susurró ella mientras una sonrisa sincera se mostraba en su rostro, sin duda para ella, aquella noche había sido muy especial, parecía ser que su amado amo decidiese ser más delicado y cariñoso con ella, pues la había tomado, no de la forma en que lo había hecho hasta ese momento (N/A: … ya saben, a cuatro ^///^), sino que en esa ocasión fue lento, con caricias y besos más suaves, introduciéndose en ella mientras se encontraban frente a frente, dándole el privilegio de poder observar aquellos ojos dorados y ese bello rostro mientras la pasión se apoderaba de él… se encontraba en aquellos pensamientos cuando la voz de su amo la devolvió a la realidad.

- Rin… sería mejor que dejases de llamarme Sesshoumaru-sama… con mi nombre es más que suficiente. – fueron las palabras de él, impresionando mucho a Rin.

- … P-Pero, ¿no creo que si hago algo así todos se darán cuenta de lo que sucede entre nosotros? – preguntó ella con cierto nerviosismo en su voz… después de todo él no le había dicho en ningún momento que la amara o cualquier otra palabra que de demostrase algo más que cariño; y aun cuando ella sabía que él la quería aun estaba consciente de que él era el amo y señor de aquellas tierras, y un demonio que hasta hace una semana sentía una repulsión y odio hacía los humanos.

- ¿Acaso no quieres ser reconocida como la mujer de un demonio? ¿Te da… repulsión? – preguntó el tomándola de la cintura y colocándola a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que el torso desnudo de ella se descubriera ante la mirada seria y deseosa de Sesshoumaru.

Rin al escuchar aquellas palabras se sintió realmente sorprendida, no sabía que pensar… ¿en verdad su amo deseaba reconocerla como su mujer ante todos?, ¿podía existir alguna posibilidad de que él deseara tenerla a su lado por el resto de sus de sus días?... esa última pregunta aun rondaba por su cabeza cuando fue que dio cuenta de la posición en la cual se encontraban, cosa que la hizo sonrojar completamente, a pesar de que Sesshoumaru la hubiese visto varias veces en ese estado de desnudes, ella aun no podía acostumbrarse a estar de esa forma frente a él… pero fue en medio de su vergüenza que, sus ojos al cruzarse con los de él, pudo tener completo conocimiento de lo que él intentaba decirle y demostrarle con aquello… pudo observar en la profundidad de su dorada mirada la aprehensión, preocupación, miedo y ansiedad de saber una respuesta por parte de ella, y el tener conocimiento de aquello la hizo sentir llena de calidez… "_Después de todo él no es los que van por ahí gritando sus sentimientos_", fue lo que pensó para que segundos después una sonrisa llena de ternura apareciera en su rostro e inclinándose hacia él lo besó dulcemente.

- Te amo… ya te lo había dicho desde antes, y es por eso que no me interesa si soy o no reconocida como tu pareja, mientras no me alejes de tú lado estaré más que satisfecha… - fueron las dulces palabras que pronunció a solo unos centímetros de los labios de Sesshoumaru, después de que terminase de besarlo.

- …. – al escuchar aquellas palabra, lo único de lo que se vio capaz de hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte, sin lastimarla, y sentir así el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ella… sus palabras lo habían hecho sentir algo cálido dentro suyo, como la primera vez que lo había escuchado decir que lo amaba, sin duda ella había hecho lo que a muchos les habría parecido imposible, ella había logrado entrar y deshacer aquella coraza de frio hielo que permanecía rodeando su corazón y se había instalado en él para nunca salir… sus palabras le habían dado toda la seguridad que necesitaba para saber que ella nunca se iría de su lado, y eso era justamente lo que él deseaba, ahora más que nunca… - Rin… tal vez no lo sepas, pero la marca que llevas en el cuello tiene un significado…

- ¿Qué significado? – pregunto ella sosteniéndose en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro se tocaba aquellas pequeñas incisiones que en un principio no había tomado en cuenta.

- … en el mundo de los Youkais existen diferentes clanes, y cada uno de ellos tiene sus propias normas con respecto al tema de las parejas… - comenzó a explicar mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su cintura - … para los demonio-perro sólo existe una norma de completa importancia con respecto a eso… un demonio-perro sólo puede poseer y presentar a una sola hembra como pareja, para lo cual es que existe esa marca… Rin tu ya has sido marcada por mí como mi mujer y sólo tú serás reconocida como la ama y señora de estas tierras…

- … - ella estaba tan impresionada por aquellas palabras, que ni siquiera pudo moverse por unos segundos, lo que él e había dicho sin duda era lo que menos se esperaba… comprendió entonces que esas marcas eran la declaración más sincera y ferviente de él para decirle lo mucho que la amaba, así que sin más y después de escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzarán a salir. Aquel acto lo único que provoco fue que Sesshoumaru se preocupara, imaginándose que posiblemente llorase de tristeza, que posiblemente ella no estuviese completamente segura de permanecer a su lado… tal vez ella no quisiese estar atada de aquella forma, tal vez ella deseaba conocer a alguien más o simplemente… - G-Gracias… ohhh, S-Sessh estoy tan feliz… - fueron las palabras que ella pronuncio y que lo sacaron de aquella maraña de pensamientos en la que se había visto envuelto por el miedo al rechazo… y sintió como es que ella se abrazo fuertemente a él aun con las lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos y los sollozos saliendo de su boca. Pasaron varios minutos en aquella misma posición y fue hasta que Rin se calmo lo suficiente que él hablo nuevamente.

- … Hay algo más Rin… - pronuncio suavemente estas palabras y cuando vio que ella dirigía su vista a él fue que continúo - … en esta semana he notado un pequeño cambio en tu olor; muy sutil pero existe… estoy seguro que eso significa una sola cosa… Rin, me parece que estas embarazada… - y ciertamente él no estaba preparado para la reacción que ella tuvo; después de que dijese aquellas palabra ella se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundo, para seguidamente comenzar a reír mientras soltaba más lagrimas… esta vez antes de que él pudiese sacar más conclusiones tontas, ella se acerco para besarlo nuevamente pero ahora con más efusión y pasión, logrando así excitarlo volviendo a caer nuevamente en la pasión…

Sí, sin duda alguna ninguno de los dos podía pedir otra cosa, se tenían el uno al otro y esperaban al que sería su primer hijo… bien dicen que la felicidad siempre va acompañada de buenos momentos y este sin duda era el mejor de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado, bien pues aquí termina la pequeña historia dedicada a esta pareja. La verdad es que a pesar de lo corto que es esta ultima parte me costó mucho poder escribirla… creo que mi imaginación no estuvo muy cooperativa en esta ocasión jijiji… bueno, ahora ha llegado el momento de decir ¡¡Hasta Pronto!!**

**Tal vez vuelva más adelante con algún Oneshot dedicado a SesshXRin, pero no estoy segura… así que espero sus reviews, amenazas o demás.**

**.**

**.**

"**Si no quieres perderte en el olvido tan pronto como estés muerto y corrompido, escribe cosas dignas de leerse, o haz cosas dignas de escribirse."**

**Benjamin Franklin**

.

.


End file.
